Where Lions Lie
by LittleRed1615
Summary: In the Aftermath of Lewis' attack, Olivia is having a hard time adjusting to her normal life. Afraid and alone, she seeks solace in an old friend, Elliot Stabler. Will this two finally admit their feelings for one another as Elliot steps in to help and protect his old partner? (Sorry I suck at Summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Thank you guys for clicking on this story. I've been watching a lot of Special Victims Unit lately trying to get these characters just right. I've always liked these two together, and I'm hoping that I can do justice to the charisma that is so obvious between them during the time they spent together as partners on the show. Let me know what you think. Also, please feel free to follow the Instagram account I set up specifically for my fanfictions. I will post about new stories and updates. littlered1615. Thank you guys! And remember to review! Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Now onto the story.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit or any of the associated characters (or the actors). All rights go to their owners.**

Where Lions Lie

Chapter One: Olivia Benson 3:02 a.m

 _The experts say that the it's best to let sleeping dogs lie, that the past is better left alone as though it means as little as water long gone under the proverbial bridge. But what happens when the past is so overwhelming that it consumes every part of our daily lives? How can we ignore the past if it is constantly invading each and every thought? When yesterday keeps knocking on the door, tomorrow is forever trapped outside just beyond reach._

 _The experts preach moving on, but moving on is much harder than it looks when the past is so vivid that it shapes each and every day of our lives. The red strokes of one traumatic event forever stain the white canvas of our lives when we let them. Moving on would be much easier for me. It would mean no more waking up in the dead of night in a cold sweat, praying that the nightmares would stop, allowing for more than a few measly hours of sleep. It would mean that the scenes and images that kept flashing through my head like a DVD stuck on repeat would finally fade into nothing more than a distant memory. How I wished I could simply get on with my life._

I've _tried every night since to forget the events that led up to my life crumbling around me like clay. I've tried to erase the images that will always haunt my dreams, my memories. I've tried tucking the horrendous retentions into the deepest, darkest crevices of my mind, yet still I see and feel the same thing day in and day out. When I finally think I have a handle on things, the past jumps out in front of me, just to sucker punch me in the gut._ _Emotions and memories flood over me, and I can't seem to breathe let alone function. Everyone I've talked to tells me that these feelings are completely normal, and I just need to believe that time is on my side. After I learn to let go of everything that happened, I'll be happier and things will go back to normal. I'm not as hopeful._

Isat straight up in my bed; the room was spinning, and I could feel the sweat beading down my forehead. The only light in the room was coming from the blinking red numbers on my alarm clock. The time revealed that this was the third time that I'd been startled awake by the scenes that played over and over again in my head. I listened quietly for any indication of any other people in the apartment as I reached for the handgun sitting in its routine spot on my night stand.

I carefully climbed out of bed and moved over to the tiny window in my bedroom. Drawing the curtains back, I noted that it was still in fact locked. A small wave of relief washed through my veins as I moved the curtains back into place to keep my bedroom out of sight to the city streets. I knew that I wouldn't get any peace until I knew that the front door and every other window in the apartment were locked as well. This would be the fifteenth time that I'd checked every lock in the house tonight.

I rounded the corner from my bedroom into the hallway that led into the living room and kitchen. My heart hammered in my chest, the dull thump echoing in my ears as I checked the bathroom. I kept my handgun close to my chest, my finger staying close to the trigger.

As I made my way out of the hallway into the spacious living room, I found myself staring at a waiting pistol. "Welcome home Detective Benson." The words rang in my head; his voice caused fear to jump into my stomach. His eyes were feral, and his smile showed how satisfied he was to be here. I closed my eyes and I felt the gun crack down against my skull as he laughed with a sick satisfaction only psychopaths were capable of.

Dizzy, I opened my eyes again to a quiet living room. Everything was in its designated place. I lifted my hand to my head as I spun around the room, looking for Him. William Lewis, the man that haunted every one of my nights, was nowhere to be found. It had just been a hallucination, a trick that my brain had been playing recently to taunt me.

I sighed, slightly relieved as I hurried to the front door to check that the dead bolt was still in place, the chain lock hadn't been moved, the doorknob wouldn't turn, and the tape I had placed as a precautionary measure was undamaged. I felt tears slip down my face as I sank against the door. Lack of sleep, stress, and an over active imagination made it nearly impossible to shake the feeling that _**he**_ was coming back. Paranoia had set in months ago. Even though I knew that I was safe with a squad car parked right outside, watchful eyes poised at all times on my building, I continued to let the memories and fear of that night take over.

I pulled my knees up against my chest, trying to get my breathing to finally settle down. I knew that sleep would not come easy tonight. Sleep had been elusive to me for the last several months. Every time I closed my eyes, he was standing in front of me. Even though I'd moved apartments, changed my phone number, changed my locks, I still couldn't sleep knowing that he could somehow find me and finish what he'd started the first time. Even though I kept a loaded weapon close by at all times, even though I relaxed with a steak knife within reach, I still didn't feel safe. I peeked at my phone. The time stared back at me, taunting me. I needed to be up and ready for work in approximately four hours.

I unlocked my phone, and looked through my texts. There were several from other detectives at the precinct, who knew that I'd been having a hard time. Suddenly, from out of nowhere it dawned on me. I closed my text messages after marking all of them as read, and scrolled through my contacts.

Anxiously, I pressed on one. The phone began to ring. "Pick up, pick up, pick up." I whispered into the phone between rings.

" 'Lo?" He said sleepily. His voice was groggy and I knew I'd waken him up.

"El?" I asked, hating myself for the panic in my voice. "It's me. Do you think that you could come over?"

 **A/N: And with that, I end chapter one. Please read and review. It really does help me want to get chapter two up a lot faster! I really love this pairing together, and I want to do them justice! Please let me know what you think! I should have chapter two up soon! Also, feel free to follow my Instagram I've dedicated specifically to my fanfictions. littlered1615. I'll post about upcoming stories and current updates! Thanks! See you for chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello again! Thanks for reading this far! I am actually super excited for this chapter, so please let me know what you think! On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I still don't own any of the characters from SVU. If I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfictions.**

Chapter Two: Elliot Stabler 3:13 a.m.

The shrill chirp of my cell phone echoed through empty bedroom, shaking my quickly out of sleep. The tiny red numbers on my alarm clock flashed in the dark, letting me know that it was just after three in the morning. After all of my years on the force, I was used to receiving phone calls in the early morning hours; it was something that happened on a fairly regular basis.

Shaking the blanket off of my upper body, I reached across the bed and picked up my cellphone. "'Lo?" I said, my voice raspy and quiet from sleep.

"El," Her voice sounded panicked, something I rarely heard in all the years I'd known her. Even when her life was crumbling around her, she had always managed to keep her cool. "Do you think that you could come over?" The unspoken words hung heavily in the air, _"I can't be alone."_

"It's late, Liv." I said, dragging my hand down my face in exhaustion. Rubbing my eyes, I waited curiously for her reply.

"I know," She said with a small sniffle. Sitting on the other line, I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. I'd rarely seen her cry, but I knew that she'd be fighting the tears as hard as she could, before they'd finally slip slowly down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she said, defeated. "I shouldn't have called. I'm sorry I woke you," Her voice broke quietly.

I knew with this reaction that the reason she was awake at seventeen past three, calling me and asking me to come over, had to be important. "I'm on my way," I blurted out before she had the chance to hang up the phone. "Do you still live in the same place?"

I swung my legs off the bed and began to pull on the pair of jeans I'd discarded at the end of the day yesterday as she recited her address. I hung up the phone and began my way down to the parking garage where I kept my vehicle.

Normally I wouldn't drive, but calling a cab seemed futile considering how quickly I could get to her building on my own. I pulled the car out of the garage onto the street.

It's true what everyone says about New York City being the city that never sleeps. Even at three twenty-three in the morning, there were people on the sidewalk, lights adorning every building that I passed, and cars in the street. The day was finally coming to an end for some people, while for others the day was just beginning.

After what felt like an eternity, I finally approached Olivia's apartment building. As I pulled up along side the curb across the street from the old brown stone, I noticed the carefully parked squad car parked next to the building, where two uniformed officers sat eyeing the building carefully. I looked up to the only window brightened by lights, no doubt in my mind that Oliva was inside.

I stepped out of my car and crossed the street carefully. I watched the officers follow me with their eyes as I stepped up to the front entrance, and pulled the heavy wooden door open to step into the lobby of the building. I noticed the buzzer at the back of the room toward the elevator. I remember Oliva said that she was apartment 4D, on the fourth floor. I quickly found the button and pressed it.

"Elliot?" Her voice came over the speaker. "Is that you?" I could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes," I said, clearly. "It's me. Will you buzz me up?" I asked softly, hoping that I could ease her mind. I heard the buzzer, and I turned the elevator and pressed the button.

Olivia Benson's P.O.V.

The quick knock at the door was completely his style. It was a fast three-tap efficient knock against the heavy wood of my door. I unlocked each lock on the door and removed the piece of tape I had placed on the door.

I opened the door, curious of how he'd changed and incredibly eager to see him. Knowing that he was right outside in the hall settled the nerves that had twisted into a ball in the pit of my stomach. He stood in the hall in his blue jeans and t-shirt. It was obvious that he had just barely woken up. Still, he looked like himself, and just as familiar as I remembered him.

I opened the door wider, allowing him to come in. Before I even realized what I was doing, I locked the door behind him, replacing the piece of tape under the bottom lock to ensure that the door was not tampered with. As soon as I finished my ritual for locking the door, I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you so much for coming." I said softly, hating myself for the desperation in my voice.

I felt his hand crawl to the small of my back as he hugged me back. "Olivia." His voice was soft, so much like it had used to be when he talked to the victims that we used to deal with when we were partners. "I'm sorry that I didn't reach out.." his sentence broke off, his voice fading away.

"Don't." I said, unenthused about letting him go. For the first time in months, I felt safe nestled against his chest with his arms around me. "I know. How is Kathy. I can't imagine she's okay with you being here right now." My voice was quiet. I knew even when we were on the job together, his wife hated all the time we spent together. She had always imagined that there was something more to our relationship than what was there.

"She left me. Last year. " He said, his chiseled jaw clenching. "She packed her bags, took the kids, and told me she couldn't take it anymore."

"Elliot." I said, instantly regretting that I brought it up. "I'm so sorry," I said softly.

"Olivia," he said soflty. "why am I here?" He looked at me with his piercing blue eyes, and instantly I felt my chest tighten.

I felt guilty for dragging him out of bed and all the way here. "I'm sorry, Elliot." I answered softly. "I couldn't be here by myself tonight. I haven't been able to sleep. Or eat. You were the only person that I could think to call." I said.

"Olivia. Why didn't you reach out to me sooner?" He asked looking at me, his strong arms reaching up and stroking my arms. I felt his fingers tangle with mine.

I felt the tears sting my eyes, "I was afraid," I said, truthfully. The words were quiet. "I didn't reach out to anyone. I didn't want to interrupt your life because of what happened to me," I said, softly. I tried to keep the tears from falling, but I felt the salty little rivers streak slowly down my cheeks.

"Let's get you to bed," he said, softly dragging the pad of his thumb over my cheeks and wiping the tears away slowly. "I'll lay with you until you fall asleep and make sure that you're safe." He said, his voice quiet.

As long as we'd known each other, I had wanted to spend a night in his arms. As tired and sleep deprived as I was, his offer to lie with me sounded excellent. I knew that I would sleep so much better as long as he was here, and I felt my eyelids begin to droop as I began to relax. "Alright," I said softly. "The bedroom is this way."

"Lead the way," He said softly, his hand still entwined with mine.

 **Well. That's the end of chapter two. I'm sorry that it had to end this way, but I promise that Chapter three will be more exciting. Also. Please feel free to leave me some feedback! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry life kind of swallowed me whole. I got a second job to help pay rent, so I've had no time to sit down and write I also decided to take a mini vacation to fabulous LAS VEGAS NEVADA! . I am a huge perfectionist and I edit these chapters like fifteen times before I post them for people to read. Anyway, this chapter is finally finished, so here it is. Please leave me some feedback! I also take suggestions and requests! Also, feel free to follow my Instagram account that I've set up for my fanfiction account. I will post about updates and upcoming stories. ( littlered1615)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit.**

 **Chapter Three: Olivia Benson**

I lifted the covers off of my bed, and crawled slowly between the large comforter and the plain white sheet. I settled back into the comfort of the mattress, my body slowly beginning to relax for the first time today. I watched cautiously as Elliot sat down in the chair adjacent to my bed, in the corner of the room. His eyes watched me easily, and he settled into the back of the chair, his hands curled around the front of the armrests.

My nerves bounced back and forth as I laid down, watching him carefully. Guilt dropped into the pit of my stomach when I considered asking him to climb into bed with me. Having him in the room helped me not worry about William Lewis bursting out of my closet, ready to have his way with me, but I knew that having him next to me, being able to feel the warmth of his body, would make me feel so much better. I knew that my nightmares of Lewis wouldn't be able to consume me if I was able to curl into him to make them go away.

The delusions were always the worst when I was alone, when the apartment was silent. When there was no sign of life in my little world, my thoughts began to overtake my mind. I could see him. Smell him. Feel the bottom of his gun crack against my skull, and I could feel the blood trickle slowly down my forehead. I could hear his voice as he welcomed me home each night that a flashback over took me.

"Olivia." his voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Sleep. You need to sleep." I looked back to where he was sitting, in the shadows of my endlessly dark bedroom.

"Can't." I said, turning yet again facing this time away from him. I breathed heavily, trying to get rid of each awful thought that threatened to invade this time. His voice. The smell of burnt flesh as he'd held lit cigarettes or white hot pieces of metal to my skin, forever scorching his mark onto my body. Absent mindedly I traced one such mark on my forearm, now. The angry crescent shape on my arm radiated the heat from the piece of a wire hanger that he had pressed onto my body after holding it directly on my lit stove. Although long gone, I could still feel the way that it had felt melting layer after layer of precious skin, leaving behind a moon shaped scar.

I could still feel the way the handcuffs had rubbed my skin raw as they squeezed my wrists when I struggled to get free. He had kept me handcuffed the entire time that I had been his captive. I rubbed my wrists and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to not picture myself strapped down and handcuffed to the metal frame of the bedframe in the bedroom where my nightmare came to an end.

"I thought about it, you know," I said softly, keeping my back facing Elliot.

I heard him sigh, "What?" He asked, tiredly.

"I thought about calling you." I said, my voice barely audible. "Right after. I thought about calling you." My voice hitched. "While he had me, I couldn't stop thinking about calling you. When I had no idea what to do, I figured that you would." I said softly.

" _Are you feeling sad? Thinking about someone you're never gonna see again? Mom, Dad,_ _boyfriend?_ _No, huh? Someone else someone who you would give anything to see just one more time._ _You're_ _gonna cry his name out at some point. They always do."_ His voice echoed in my head, and I instantly flashed back to the bedroom where he held me.

 _The room was dim, a small ray of sunshine flitted though the curtains and slanted along the floor. The single thing in the room giving me hope of escape, the tiny little ray where I could see the dust particles floating in the air, dancing around happily making the world seem almost at peace. My wrists ached where the handcuffs, tightened into a vice grip that cut off my circulation, rubbed and made my skin raw. Looking up toward where my hands were bound to the headboard, I could see the red marks that had formed in the four days I'd been bound. And gagged. And tossed around like a sack of rotten potatoes._

 _I could barely breathe through the gag he had tied over my mouth. The days seemed to drag on forever. I knew it had only been four days. Four sleepless, fearful days that I spent begging for this to all be just some nightmare. I would wake up, safe and warm in my own bed with Brian's arm draped over me as he snored into the morning. They seemed to drag on for an eternity. My body ached. I could feel the blisters forming under my singed layers of skin where he had held his cigarettes to flesh. I could feel the bite of the wire hanger that he had held to the tender skin until it had melted._

 _I could feel every single inch of my body where he'd had his hands on me. Or his blade. I felt the shallow cuts that he had sliced into my skin. Though they were not big enough, nor deep enough to fatally wound me, I knew that like the burns they would forever mar the canvas of my skin._

 _He had gone, leaving me alone in the room while he went to answer the knock on the door. I pulled, despite the intense pain in my wrist, at the iron bedframe, knowing one of the bars was loose. I could hear his voice in the other room, talking to the woman who had come to the door with her young daughter. I knew what he was capable of, especially with the little girl whose voice sounded so small compared to his._

 _After I got the bar loose, I waited for him to come back through the door, ready to finally fight back and show my will to live._

"Well?" He asked shaking me out of the flashback that had overtaken me so completely. I rolled over and looked back at him, curious as to what he was looking for. "Why didn't you?" He asked.

"I didn't want to interrupt your life," I said softly. "I didn't want to butt in." _I was worried that you'd you turn me away and wouldn't come to my rescue._ The unspoken words hung in the air. I watched as he slowly rose out of the chair and walked over the bed. I felt the tension in the air as he lifted the blanket slowly and climbed into bed next to me.

"Scoot over," he said gruffly settling next to me. He draped his arm over me and looked me right in the eyes. "Olivia, you need to sleep. I'm going to lay right here, and make sure that nothing happens to you until you get your sleep." I looked into his eyes, the deep pools of baby blue. "I'm here." He whispered into my hair as he snuggled closer to me.

"Thank you," I mused as I settled against him, finally beginning to relax for the first time in months. The thought of rechecking the locks on the doors and the windows didn't cross my mind as I settled against his warm body. I could no longer hear William Lewis' voice echo in my head as I listened to him breathe in the quiet bedroom. For the first time in a very long time, I felt my eyelids begin to droop with ease as I settled into the crook of his arms.

 **Well? Sorry it took so long to get up! But what do you think!? Let me know by reviewing! Also Feel free to follow the Instagram I set up for my fanfictions littlered1615. Thanks! Chapter four will be up when I get it up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry about my extended absence. I've had a lot going on in my life. The store manager left at my store, and I got promoted to acting store manager. However, I found some time to sit down and write. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Hopefully this will answer some of your questions that you've been leaving in your reviews. Read and Review! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit.**

 **Chapter Four: Elliot Stabler**

I felt Olivia settle against me as she finally began to drift off to sleep. As her muscles melted in relaxation, I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt settle directly into to pit of my stomach. I studied her silhouette in the dark of the room, felt her gentle breaths as she rested.

" _How could you?"_ Her voice echoed in my head. The last time I had seen her was still fresh in my mind as though several years had not passed since our last stand in the squad room. _"How could you abandon me?" she asked, her voice getting louder with each syllable that fell from her lips._

 _The squad room was quiet aside from Olivia's loud words. I closed my locker slowly, locking it for the final time. "I'm not abandoning you, Benson." I said slowly, turning to face her. "IAB is after my brass, again. They're reviewing my jacket, and they're out for blood. They want me gone, Benson."_

 _She signed loudly, "You've never been afraid of IAB before!" She said loudly. Her voice was raised in frustration, and I could tell she didn't understand where I was coming from._

 _I turned away from her, reaching for the door handle. She reached out and grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to turn back to face her. "They threatened my pension. And my family." I said through gritted teeth. "I can't let them take my pension. This is the only way to save it."_

" _Elliot, you've been my partner for the past twelve years. I need you." She said angrily. "They can't threaten your pension, Elliot. It was a clean shot. I vouched for you to Tucker."_

 _Frustrated, "Benson! You don't get it do you! Kathy wants me to be done. This was the last straw. She wants me to be away from this unit. Away from you!" I said, watching her face fall. My heart hammered in my chest "Kathy doesn't like the time that I have to spend away from home. Away from our kids. She is tired of me spending time away from her and with you. She wants me to save my pension and walk away. We need that money. My kids need that money."_

" _You can't be serious." She said softly, her voice now more hurt than angry. "Why does Kathy want you away from me? She's never had a problem with us being partners before?"_

" _She's tired of the long hours of us undercover as husband and wife. Or as lovers. She's tired of the fact that I spend sixteen hours a day with you instead of with my family. She threatened to take my kids. She's tired of me coming home angry and frustrated about work. She's tired of me only talking to you about what's going on inside my head." I answered shortly, conveying the irritation in my voice._

 _The last case that we worked on together, Olivia and I were expected to work long hours undercover as a couple. We were trying to unravel a ring specializing in the selling and purchasing of underage children. We spent hours upon hours with each other, sleeping in the same bedroom to maintain pretenses, ensuring to seem like a real couple in love. After it all, my wife expressed concern about me staying Olivia's partner._

" _But I-I don't understand-" She started to say._

 _I cut her off mid-sentence. "You'll need to find a new partner, Olivia. It's over." I not turned and carried the box full of the stuff I'd kept in my desk and my locker out of the squad room._

The memory faded to black as I blinked finding myself back in Olivia's bedroom. The pang of guilt twitched at my stomach again this time stronger. When I'd heard the news that she had been taken hostage at the hand of William Lewis, I'd thought about calling her. I had thought about the many days that we spent together as partners. I'd thought about how many times she had been there for me. Still, I couldn't manage to face her after what I'd said to her when I walked away from the Special Victims Unit.

I couldn't bear to face the fact that I had in fact abandoned my partner of twelve years. I couldn't bear to face the idea that I had walked away from the woman who had had my back for all those years for one that walked away from me like I didn't matter.

The day Kathy left was one that I tried my best to repress. Seeing her back walk out the door for the last time with my kids in tow was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to see, an image that would be forever burned into my mind. As I watched Olivia's chest rise up and down when she breathed I couldn't help but think about the last words Kathy had said to me before she left.

" _Goodbye Elliot." She said as she closed the back door of the taxi, my youngest children all peering out the window of the now closed door as she stood on the sidewalk staring at me._

" _Please, Kathy." I said, my voice pleading. "Don't do this. Don't walk away."_

" _I can't handle this anymore, Elliot! I can't keep hearing about how I made you give up your career and how I forced you into early retirement. I can't handle you being around the house all the damn time moping about how you don't get to put people behind bars! I can't handle your anger! You blame me for ruining your life, and I'm tired of it! You can be miserable by yourself for all I care!"_

 _She opened the passenger door to the taxi. "This will give you the chance to be with the one woman who ever really made you happy, Elliot. I could never compete with her. I'm done trying." She climbed into the taxi and closed the door. Just as quickly as she'd managed to pack up our entire life together, she was gone and she'd taken my kids with her._

I felt her body curl back into mine, a small mumble coming from her lips as she settled against me. It'd been so long since I'd shared a bed with someone, yet even still, I never expected that someone to be Olivia. I felt her shudder against me as though she was having a bad dream. Feeling the need to protect her, I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her even closer to me. I promised I would protect her tonight, and this was one promise that I fully intended to keep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry for my extended absence. The holidays took a little toll on me with work and school! However, I finally got a chance to sit down and write so here we go! Let me know what you think, I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter.**

 **Chapter Five: William Lewis- Rikers**

Loud voices bounced off the dark stone walls as other inmates yelled back and forth to one another from the ice cold iron bars. Guards barked orders, demanding silence from everyone. I stared at the high ceiling from my place on the rock solid mattress of the top bunk. Visiting hours were just beginning for the day, and I could hear the distant slam of metal scraping together as cell doors were closed.

I looked forward to visiting hours; I always had visitors. Bronwyn Freed, the fiery redhead who I'd managed to convince of my innocence chose to visit me daily. She'd lapped up every word I'd said about Detective Olivia Benson's unnecessary brute force, much like a hungry kitten with a bowl of milk. She'd believed every lie that I'd told about the NYPD's vendetta against me as well as Olivia's obsession with putting me behind bars.

"Lewis," one of the guards stared at me through the bars into my tiny cell. The discontent was crystal clear in his gravely voice. Thinking about it, I suppose I could understand his point of view. A nice catholic, family man stuck here in this hell hole for ten hours a day with the very type of people he detested. Even through the bars I could feel the heat of hatred radiating from him.

I sneered through the bars and waited as he reached down to his hip and grabbed his jingling key ring. Metal scraped together as he opened the gate and reached for his cuffs. The cool metal clicked shut over my wrists.

He led me slowly to the small room sporting only a metal table and four bolted down chairs. Bronwyn was already sitting in one of the chairs, her hands folded around each other on the tabletop net to a plate of hand-frosted cupcakes.

"William," she said softly as I entered the room. "I know your birthday is coming up so I brought you some home-made treats." She looked at me, a big grin spread across her freckled face. I imagine she was feeling confident in herself for smuggling in the medication I'd asked for right under the guard's noses.

"Bronwyn," I said. "You always manage to make my days in here so much brighter with your visits." I sat down at the table across from her and waited for the guard to leave the room and let the door click closed behind him. I knew that even while they left me alone, they were always right outside the door with their guard up and their guns loaded.

"How is she?" I asked as soon as I heard the click of the door. I kept my voice soft, knowing if they heard me ask about her I would never get out of here. I longed to discuss her. I longed to see her, smell her, touch her.

"She's back to work," she said softly. "I know its frustrating that you're locked up in here because of her lies. It burns me up to see her free after what she did to you." Sitting across from her, I could feel the tension in her words. "Are you sleeping?"

Ignoring her question, I chose to ask one of my own. "You brought what I asked for?" I glanced down at the cupcakes sitting between us on the metal tabletop. She nodded and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Great," I added enthused. "Thank you, Bronwyn."

"I hope it will help," she said softly. "I know that they help me. Your sentence won't last long." Her voice was quiet, barely audible. "I will keep bringing more. It will make time fly by."

"You have no idea how much you've helped me," I answered. My stay here would certainly be more short lived than anyone expected.

Once back in my cell, I dragged my fingers gently through the brown icing and plopped my finger into my mouth. The streak of yellow cake through the mound of chocolate frosting was one of the most satisfying things I'd seen since I'd been locked away. I repeated again and again moving from cupcake to cupcake until every glob of icing was gone. I knew the pills wouldn't take long to work. I'd done plenty of research on the outside about the effects of such medications in large doses. Within minutes of eating the frosting, I began to feel a tightness in my chest.

"Don't worry Mr. Lewis. We will take really good care of you." The beautiful doctor said softly as bright lights hummed above my head. My chest ached painfully as a I passed under the big white squares of light, each one spaced perfectly apart from the one before it. I felt a comforting hand fall on my shoulder as the medical team rolled the gurney down the hall, out into the harsh sunlight and into the back of an ambulance.

Laying in the hospital bed, attached to every machine with tubes and wires, I peered out at the silver haired policeman meant to guarding my door. Having visited this very prison hospital ward before, I knew it would be easy enough to find a pair of scrubs and waltz right out of the hospital like nothing every happened. Then, I'd go back to her.

 **Olivia Benson 9:43a.m.**

My eyelids fluttered open to the sun streaking into my bedroom through the window. My cell phone chirped loudly as I sat straight up in bed. My heart raced in my chest at being awakened so suddenly, as I reached for my cell phone. The screen flashed with a video chat from an unknown number. My fingers shook as I answered it.

"Good morning, sunshine," His voice froze the blood in my veins as his face appeared on my screen. "I missed you." The video chat ended as quickly as it had come through, and with it went every fiber of courage I had left.

"Olivia." My eyes left the black screen of my phone to where he was sitting in the armchair in the corner. When my eyes connected with his, suddenly I was back in the trunk of his car. Bound and gagged I struggled against the duct tape on my wrists, trying desperately to free my hands enough to leave some trace of myself in the trunk. "Olivia," his voice brought me back to my bedroom; this time he was sitting on my bed in front of me.

"Elliot." I said gasping. "He's out."


End file.
